


Take Me Home

by halebarnes, StarkRogers135



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Fledgling!Dean, Fledglings, Heaven, Sad, child!Dean - Freeform, dead!Dean, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:25:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1820035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halebarnes/pseuds/halebarnes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkRogers135/pseuds/StarkRogers135
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a child, or adult, dies on Earth, he or she becomes an angel, or a fledgling in the child's case. They age and get older in Heaven. When they go down to Earth, they can't be seen and they leave behind their feathers. On Earth, they appear as the age they died. In Dean's case, he was two when he died.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me Home

Dean was the fledgling that was the most picked on. Why? Because of the size of his wings. They were a pretty brown. Dean was the same age as the other fledglings but there were two things wrong. His wings were too small and that caused him to have trouble flying. He didn't like most of the fledglings because some were bigger than him and they were mean, too. Cas was assigned to watch the fledglings for the day and he was nowhere to be seen by Dean. Dean let out a grunt as he was pushed roughly on to a cloud, hearing those mean fledglings laugh. Another thing, Dean had a pretty short temper. Everyone knew that. "Please stop that." Dean murmured, grunting as he was pushed again and called names like "stubby-wings" or "shorty". "I said stop it." Dean was starting to get angry now.

The one pushing Dean smiled, "Why? What are you going to do?" He pushed Dean again.

Dean grunted again. He suddenly stood up and shoved the boy twice as hard. Dean was just angry now and the fledgling wasn't helping. "Stop it now." he growled.

Isaac laughed, standing back up. He shoved Dean hard, sending him onto another cloud. Isaac laughed again. "He couldn't stop himself!" He pointed at Dean.

Dean growled and suddenly tackled the other boy, throwing hits and punches at him, his brown wings flared out to make them look twice as big.

"That's enough!" Isaac heard a loud voice and managed to get Dean off, backing away.

Cas narrowed his eyes at both of them.

Dean huffed, panting. He didn't even look up to know that it was Cas. It was pretty obvious to know when Cas was around. Dean shoved Isaac harshly before he was gone in a flap of wings.

Isaac frowned and looked down, knowing he was being looked at sternly then left in a flap of wings also.

Cas sighed and shook his head, appearing next to Dean. "Hello, Dean."

Dean was laying under his bed, curled up, and hugging a teddy best tightly. He didn't speak a word. He made it so his Grace was undetectable.

Cas frowned and looked around then sighed and sat down next to the bed, knowing where Dean's hiding place was. "You should not listen to them."

Dean was still silent, though tears fell down his face. He pressed his face into the teddy bear, his small body shaking from head to toe, his wings quivering.

"Believe it or not, my brothers also pushed me around." Cas nodded, glancing to the edge of the bed.

Dean didn't want to hear any of it. He just wanted to be alone. After today, he told himself he'd teach himself how to fly. He wouldn't go to the classes.

"You know where I will be if you want to talk or need anything." Cas smiled a little then left in a flap of wings.

Dean whimpered softly finally, trembling badly. He wanted to be alive and home with his parents.

Cas looked out at the Winchester family and frowned, watching Sam and Mary and John.

Dean wiped his wet face on his arm, shaking hard, whimpering lowly. He didn't like those boys. They were really mean.

Cas watched as Isaac walked over, head down. "Hello, Isaac."

"I wanted to say I was sorry."

"You need to apologize to Dean, not me." Cas nodded.

Isaac frowned.

Dean stiffened when he heard a small flutter of wings from Isaac.

"Dean?" Isaac looked around then knelt down to look under the bed. "I'm sorry I was so mean to you." He frowned, laying on his stomach to look at the other fledgling.

"No, you're not," Dean said and turned away. "Leave me 'lone."

"Yes, I am." Isaac sighed.

"Go away." Dean said gruffly.

Isaac frowned and nodded then left in a flap of wings.

Dean felt tears fall, his small body shaking hard, coughing on his cries.

Later on the in middle of the night on earth, after Dean had calmed down, and appeared in his brother's room. He was unseen, which he didn't like. Dean put the teddy best in Sam's arms, the child hugging it tightly. Dean didn't ask to go to earth. He didn't even hesitate to go to Sam's.

Castiel stopped what he was doing and watched with a small smile. He knew Dean couldn't interact with his little brother, but Dean seemed happy.

Dean sat at the end of the bed. He looked up when he saw the door open, seeing Dad but Dad didn't see him. Dean still remembered the accident in the river. It still gave him nightmares in Heaven.

Cas frowned and watched as John picked Sam up and coaxed him back to sleep.

"Daddy..." Dean whined, his brown wings pressed to his back.

Cas looked down then appeared next to Dean, invisible to the others, as silent support.

"I want Daddy..." he trembled. He knew it was impossible. Only the Archangels could show themselves. Garrison Angels couldn't and not even fledglings could.

Cas hesitantly put a gentle hand on Dean's shoulder.

"Want Daddy..." Dean repeated.

Cas shook his head slightly then turned to watch John.

"Why?" Dean whined.

"John, is Sammy ok?" Mary murmured sleepily.

"You know why." Castiel frowned.

"He just needed to be put back to sleep." John turned around and smiled.

"I want them to know that I'm here." Dean sniffled, getting pulled into Cas's lap.

"Where'd he get the bear?" Mary asked. I don't remember getting him that."

"I know, Dean." Cas nodded, pushing back Dean's blond hair from his face.

"It was here when I came in." John frowned. "I don't know."

Dean sniffled, rubbing his eyes. "I wanna be seen."

"I got him." Mary said and walked over when Sam reached his arms out.

Cas kept silent after that.

John hands Sam over then carefully picks up the toy. "It looks familiar though." He looked at Mary.

Mary held Sam in her arms, fighting back tears. "No, it doesn't." she lied.

John frowned as he looked at Mary.

Mary only shook her head. She didn't want to admit that it was Dean's. "I've never seen it." she whispered.

John sighed and set the bear back before kissing the side of her head. "I know."

"Don't know whose it is." Mary mumbled into Sam's hair.

John shook his head slightly, "Go back to bed, Mary."

Mary shook her head. "'m fine." she mumbled.

"Do you want to stay in here with Sammy for a little while? John asked.

Mary nodded warily, hugging her only child close.

John smiled and kissed her on the cheek before leaving the room.

Mary picked up the bear, tears finally falling down her face. "Oh, Deanie..." she whispered shakily.

Cas looked down at Dean then back at Mary.

Dean rubbed his eyes. He just wanted to be held by his mother.

Cas frowned and sighed quietly.

Mary soon laid down with Sam, her son hugging the bear.

"You'll be able to watch over your brother, Dean." Cas smiled a little.

Dean sniffled and nodded. "Ok."

"Do you want to go back?" Cas looked down at Dean.

"No," Dean said, even though he was exhausted. "You can, though."

"I'll stay if you wish."

"I want you to go back." Dean said.

Cas nodded and left in a flap of wings.

Dean sat on the edge of the bed, just watching.

Cas watched from Heaven and sighed before going back to work.

Soon, Dean fell asleep on the bed, Cas coming down to get him soon.

Cas finished his work then looked down at Dean, appearing next to him. He picked the fledgling up and took him back home.

A pile of small, brown feathers took Dean's place on the bed and Dean was put back in his own bed.

Castiel waits until Dean settles down again before leaving in a flap of wings.

Around three in the morning when everyone, including fledglings and Garrison Angels and the Archangels, were asleep, Dean started to fidget in his restless sleep. A few minutes later, he was scream for his dad and kicking his legs, his wings flared out.

Castiel appears in Dean's room then quickly but carefully picks Dean up and pulls him to his chest, holding him to where he could get away if he wanted.

Dean whimpered when he jerked awake, hiccuping and covered in cold sweat.

"It's okay, Dean. You're okay." Cas soothed, looking down at him, frowning.

Dean coughed roughly, gripping Cas's shirt tightly and pressing his face into the older angel's chest, sobbing.

Cas rubbed Dean's back gently, trying to calm him down.

"I-I-I want m-my mommy!" Dean cried.

Cas frowned again and sighed. He didn't really know what to do right now.


End file.
